Are You A Princess Too?
Are You A Princess Too? is a quest given by foal named Micro Transaction in Cantermore. The quest can only be accessed after the player has graduated. Quest initiation The player can find Micro Transaction to the right of the square after the train station, behind a small wooden store. After she introduces her store to the player, she mentions about having a little problem with her 'business partners'. If the player offers to help, she will explain the situation, where two older foals who initially bought and resold her stuff have recently started to take all of her hoofmade stock and reselling them for even higher prices. She hopes that the player, as an adult, can persuade them to stop their actions, and promises the player with the Princess Package outfit for helping her out. Journal: Budding entrepreneur Micro Transaction has promised me a super special outfit if I manage to stop a couple of other foals from trying to ruin her business! *''Talk to Active Vision and Electric Art'' Active Vision and Electric Art As mentioned by Micro Transaction, the two foals are Active Vision and Electric Art, who can be found towards the Western entrance of Cantermore, near a gnarled old tree. Active Vision and Electric Art are discussing about the selling Micro Transaction's items, until Active Vision points out that the player is in front of them. The player will confront them about their actions, which Electric Art denies. The player can then either choose between telling their parents or hang around and tell their customers about how they are exploiting Micro Transaction, both of which will lead to them into backing out of the business eventually. Journal: Budding entrepreneur Micro Transaction promised me a super special outfit if I stopped a couple of other foals from trying to ruin her business; now that they're dealt with, I should go collect my reward! *''Return to Micro Transaction'' Quest completion After returning to Micro Transaction with the good news, she will be glad that the matter has been resolved and rewards the player with the outfit as promised. The outfit is made up of the Princess Horn, the Princess Shoes and the Princess Wings, which upgrades the player to an "All-icorn". Depending on the player's pony race, they might not receive the full set of equipment: *Earth ponies will receive the full set of equipment. *Pegasus ponies will receive the Princess Horn and the Princess Shoes. *Unicorn ponies will receive the Princess Shoes and the Princess Wings. The player also gains 100 XP in all talents for completing the quest. Journal: I helped Micro Transaction with her bully problem and got to be a Pretty Princess! Trivia * The quest was originally introduced as part of an April's Fools jokehttps://forum.legendsofequestria.com/index.php?topic=17749.0. * The characters and dialogue make various references relating to microtransactions and the companies that make extensive use of them in their games. ** Micro Transaction is based on microtransactions, a business model where users can purchase virtual goods with micropayments. ** Active Vision and Electric Art are references to video game companies Activision and Electronic Arts ** If the player chooses to report them to their parents, the dialogue will lead to Electric Art mentioning that Active Vision has been running around with Blizzard filly, as if they were joined together. *** This is a reference to Activision Blizzard, Activision's parent company that was formed after a merger. ** If the player chooses to share the truth of their business, the dialogue will lead to Electric Art coming up with a new business idea on selling 'hive services', where they will sell empty beehives and then charge for individual bees afterwards. *** It is based on the games as a service model, where microtransactions are used for purchasing additional content for the game. References Category:Quests Category:Cantermore